


Breathe

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, fan art based, like really short i'm not proud of it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: based on moksutins art! first two pics of this post: http://moksutinn.tumblr.com/post/149474366361/im-losing-control





	

“Valentine what the fu-- er heck?!” Snarled MacCready “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Keep doing what?” Valentine who had hoovered over MacCready straightened his back.

“You were blowing into my ear! It feels weird” Mac sounded frustrated.

“You know I am a synth.” said Valentine dryly lighting up a cigarette.

“Yeah?”

“I don't breath.” A small 'oh' escaped MacCreadys mouth as he realized. Awkward silence filled the room, only the noise of the computer could be heard. MacCready was taking his time trying to hack the computer on his own. Valentine couldn't help but to bend over him again saying: 

“Here try this instead..” 'It's weird', thought MacCready, he could feel Valentines breath even though he knew he wasn't breathing, he could feel his artificial skin emitting heat but neither one of them were real. Cold steel fingers crept on top of his own fingers. It was strangely arousing. 

Nick leaned even closer trying to figure what was happening on the screen, now his chest rested on top of Macs upper body. The weight wasn't the problem, it was the contact. Nick got no sense of a personal space. MacCready felt something whirling inside Valentines chest instead of a heartbeat.

“shit” MacCready let the curse pass his lips.

“What did you say”

“Nothing..” huffed Mac adjusting his hat. His cheeks turned pinker by every second Valentine was leaning against his back. Something about the situation made Macs head spin. Was it the fact that the other man was so close or what the hell? 

“That should do it” Said Valentine who had finally hacked the computer successfully. The weight lifted from MacCreadys back and he felt relieved but also somewhat lonely. 

“Okay let's get moving”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this comment so i know if i should write more---


End file.
